Spirit Host
by chocolafied
Summary: It all started with Karin and Iyami walking down the hallway and Takami insults Karin, but now, the two are challenged by paranormal activity, which leads to SPR to come to Ouran...and Mai...will they pull through?
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, did you hear?" a low voice whispered among the crowd of rich teenagers who stood there surrounding the three teenagers. The stage was set. It was Mouri-sempai, the captain of the kendo team, versus Iyami Hino and Karin Hiyakawa, both known as "The Deadly Tag Team of The Judo Club".

How did it come to this? Simple, Tamaki-sempai, "The King of the Host Club" as he's called, said a few things that upset Karin, since she didn't have a lot and was at the school on a scholarship. Her friend Iyami had a lot of money and was very generous with it. The two were childhood friends, despite their parent's rivalry.

Suspense and anticipation filled the air as the staring showdown between the three opponents continued.

"You want the first move?" Karin asked with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ladies first," the black haired kendo team captain answered back emotionlessly. Iyami smirked.

"Suit yourself," the brown haired teen retorted full of herself.

"But we're warning you," the blonde teen started again.

"We'll only need less than two moves on you," the brunette finished for her twin like sister. Silence filled the air once more.

Mouri's eyes then widened in shock as the two girls lunged at the man. He didn't even have time to attack before Karin did a low kick that swept him off of his legs. Iyami then ran behind the blonde and rolled over her back, her hands placed firmly on Karin's shoulders.

Iyami raised her leg above her head and dropkicked the black haired boy to the head, causing him to see stars before passing out with blood spurting out of the crown of his head. The two girls then grinned and high-fived each other before grabbing their bags and then proceeding down the hallway.

Of course, the remaining student body watched in shock was left in their wake as the two teenage girls went to their next 11th grade class. It only the beginning of the two's adventures at Ouran High School Academy for the filthy rich people in Japan. But maybe things will work out for the better, or maybe, they'll end up getting kicked out. Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a Collab fic between me and a friend that doesn't have an account (yet). xD<strong>

**hope you like this first glimpse of our story~ :3**

**-Sandy and Ra-chii**

**and yes, this has OC's so beware x'D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, here we are," the brunette teenager said as they walked up to the front doors of the tall building. The blonde teenager looked up and stared at the building, wondering what it was going to be like. The blue eyed brunette saw her sister-like friend's expression and smiled. "Don't be scared, Karin." Karin then looked at the brunette.

"I don't know about this, Iyami," the blonde said, looking up again at the castle like building.

"C'mon," Iyami said, grabbing the brown eyed blonde's arm and began dragging her through the doors. "Don't be chicken."

"Oi, oi, let go of me already, will you?" the blonde being dragged asked irritated. The brunette just smirked and let out a "heh" under her breath as she pushed one of the wooden doors wide open with her free arm while she dragged the poor golden haired teenager along with her. The door bounced off of the wall behind it and shut as soon as the two girls were through the doorway.

Karin gave up protesting and just crossed her arms along with putting a pout on her face, looking to the side as she was dragged down the long, expensive, carpet hallway runner. Iyami suddenly stopped, making the blonde's back collide with the brunette's ankles. Painful? Somewhat.

"Ow," the brown eyed blonde hissed under her breath. She looked up at her brunette friend, who then dropped the back of the collar of Karin's shirt and took a few steps forward, away from the blonde lying on the floor that was recovering from her slight headache of her skull colliding with the floor.

The blonde's eyes slowly opened, revealing a light pink ceiling with a gold chandelier hanging down from it. She sat up and looked around, seeing the marble staircases, the paintings, and all of the décor in this school for the rich. The only sound that came out of Karin's mouth was "wow". Iyami smirked in with one of those "I told you so" faces.

"Told ya," the brunette said and helped her friend stand up. Karin laughed.

"_Right_," the blonde retorted in a sarcastic tone. Iyami then handed Karin her bag and the two began walking to their homeroom class.

"Oh, I almost forgot! There's something I want to show you," the brunette teen said, grabbing Karin's arm and running through the empty hall with her blonde friend in tow. The blonde teenager looked at her blue eyed brown haired friend in confusion, wondering what she was up to now.

Step after step, turn after turn, they stopped in front of a room with the sign "Music Room #3" above the doorway. Iyami let go of Karin's arm and the two stood in front of the door.

"Where are we?" Karin asked. The door then suddenly opened on its own and rose petals flew through the doorway.

"Welcome," a group of voices said. The white light surrounding them died down, revealing boys dressed up in black pinstriped suits with black pinstripe hats and different color silk bands on the hats and ties along with black leather gloves. "To the Ouran High School Host Club." Karin stared in wonder at them while Iyami was smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE~ OAO<strong>

**been busy =w=;**

**I'm working on chapter 3 right now as we speak! 8D**

**So Stay tuned!**

**Ja-ne!**

**-Sandy**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin stared in silence at the host club through the doorway. Iyami mentally calculated how long it would take before she reacted. The blonde male teen sitting in the thrown winked at Karin.

_5…4…3…2…1…BINGO!_

"EHHH?" the blonde shouted and then passed out with a flushed face. The brunette caught her before she hit the ground and automatically began to fan her face.

"K-Karin, get a hold of yourself!" the blue eyed brunette shouted at her friend that was "in heaven", so to speak. The host club watched in curiosity and the black haired host with glasses pushed the spectacles up on the bridge of his nose and sighed. After a moment of observing the two teenage girls with the brown haired one shouting at the golden haired one, who was mumbling something about handsome men, they all sweat dropped.

"This is a first," the short host that looked like a child with blonde hair said, smiling sheepishly. The rest of them nodded and smiled in the same fashion. The twins then disappeared and then reappeared in back of Iyami.

"Need some help there?" the red haired twins asked in unison. Iyami turned her head to the left and then to the right, acknowledging the two.

"H-Hikaru, Kaoru," the brunette said before finishing her sentence. "No thanks, guys. This is the norm for her." The blue eyed brunette then laughed nervously and put Karin's arm over her shoulder and began dragging her into the Host Club's room. "God, Karin, you're heavy. What the hell are you eating nowadays anyway?" It was apparent that Iyami was having a hard time dragging her because she was moving slowly. Hikaru and Kaoru walked behind the two girls, taking one big step every five seconds, moving in unison with each other.

"Ughhhh~," the blonde sang like a drunk as she was toed into the room. The two teenage girls plopped onto one of the fancy sofas and the brunette sighed. The host club gathered curiously around the two and blinked wide eyed at them.

"What's with her?" the blue eyed blonde host asked as she poked Karin's face. The blonde girl muttered something incoherently and then fell back onto the couch. What made Iyami's eyes nearly pop out of her skull was that what appeared to be "her spirit" slowly began to seep out of her mouth.

"K-Karin!" Iyami yelled. It did no good. The blonde female teen was out cold. "Geez," she mumbled to herself and then sighed. That was when the bell rang, drawing the attention of the host club and the conscious female. The brunette teenager then bolted for the door, dragging the poor unconscious blonde out the door with her.

The host club watched in shock for a few seconds before sweat dropping. The host with the glasses pushed up his glasses once again. "Well," he started after a long pause. "That was an eventful morning."

Later on that day, Karin were walking down one of the many hallways of the academy, chatting about the stuff they usually chatted about, that is, until Karin realized where the two were once again: in front of Music Room #3. Karin gulped while Iyami chuckled to herself.

The brunette opened the door and grabbed the unknowing blonde by the collar of her shirt once again and threw her into the room. Poor Karin landed on her butt in the middle of the room with all eyes on her. The blonde opened her eyes and saw the people staring at her. Sheepishly, she laughed and gulped before trying to run away. She almost succeeded, _almost, _if it weren't for the twin hosts that grabbed her collar.

Karin struggled, but it was pointless. The two red heads had a firm grip on her.

"Why trying to leave so soon?" Hikaru asked as he and his twin brother tugged the blonde behind him in his Mafia style outfit.

"You'll miss out on all of the fun," Kaoru added, dressed in the exact same outfit with his hat tilted to the opposite side of his head as his twin.

_ F-Fun?_ The thought made Karin flush slightly. The two dragged the girl through the room, gaining the stairs of everyone else in the room. Iyami followed closely behind with her arms crossed and a smug smirk on her face. The two twins dragging poor Karin suddenly stopped, letting go of her collar which caused her to fall skull first onto the floor of the academy for the second time that day.

_ Ow, man, me and my luck,_ the blonde thought as she slowly opened her eyes as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. It was then that she noticed it. Looking up, she saw the blonde teenage boy from earlier that day along with three teenage women sitting around him. Karin's face changed slightly to a light shade of pink but then frowned as she saw the other women around him.

_Harem-type? Bleck._

And that was when she came face to face with Suou Tamaki for the second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sandy-chan: -wipes forehead- Wow, thought i would NEVER get this thing done =w=;<strong>

**Karin-chan: Patience is a virtue, sandy. :3**

**Sandy: Easy for you to say, You're not the one with NINE active fanfics and counting -w-**

**Karin: I see your point :'D**

**Sandy: ANYWAYS REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL, SO FEEDBACK OR NO HEAVEN FOR YOU oAo;**

**Karin: FEEDBACK IS IMPORTANT PEOPLE! IT MAKES THE STORY BETTER!**

**Sandy & Karin: Ja-Ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence between the two as they walked down the hallway, leaving everyone staring at them in shock. Mouri-sempai was still on the ground, but he was surrounded by girls that were trying to make him snap out of it. Karin sighed. "Man, I hate it when people ask for it," the blonde commented. "I mean, Suou didn't even fight himself." Iyami sighed and smiled lightly.

"Well, you DID slap him, Karin. No one's slapped him before, so you can't really blame him for going into shock," the brunette commented as she walked with her school bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but still, the guy's nothing but a big baby," Karin retorted as she made a face of disgust while she spoke. "What a narcissistic, obnoxious, spoiled, weak, bratty jerk," she grumbled to herself. The brunette next to her turned her head to look at her blonde friend.

"Pardon?" Iyami asked, staring at Karin while blinking wide eyed at her. The brown eyed blonde glanced up at the blue eyed brunette before looking down again.

"Nothing," she sighed, looking up at the ceiling as the duo walked down the hall. Running footsteps echoed off of the walls behind the pair, making them turn around. Haruhi was running towards them, looking like she just ran a marathon.

"Haruhi-chan, what's up?" Karin asked, smiling lightly but trying to hide her annoyance. Haruhi bent over and grasped her knees with the palms of her hands. Her brown eyes met Karin's.

"You better run," the cross-dressing host said. The two looked at each other, then down at Haruhi again.

"What for?" they asked simultaneously. Haruhi sighed and leaned back up.

"You know the fangirls from the host club earlier?" the brown eyed brunette asked. Karin and Iyami nodded. "Well-," the short haired girl's statement was finished when they heard what sounded like a stampede and the floor began to shake.

Karin gulped slightly. "Oh boy," she mumbled.

***FLASHBACK***

After staring at Tamaki with girls on either side of him, she turned her head away in disgust, earning angry vibes from the three girls plus from the rest of the girls in the room. Tamaki gulped slightly.

"W-What's wrong, princess?" the half Frenchman said, unwrapping his arms from the girls around him and leaning forward. His face was inches from the side of Karin's.

"You might want to move before I slap you across the room," The blonde female, her eyes shifting in their sockets only to glare at the Suou boy.

Said boy mentally flinched, but kept his composure and pushed her further. The girls in the room, with the exception of Iyami, who was watching the scene with amusement, and Haruhi, who was just staring with a face of "what's going on?". Indeed, this was a rare and amusing scene to behold in the Host Club room.

"Why?" Tamaki asked in the most seductive tone he could. All of the girls' eyes turned into hearts and steam blew out of their ears.

"Tamaki-sempai~," the girls sang as they passed out. Haruhi and the rest of the hosts shook their heads. _Oh boy_, they thought as they witnessed the scene before them. Karin blushed slightly, even though she was looking away.

"You're too close for comfort," the blonde female said, glaring slightly at Tamaki.

The blonde host leaned forward to whisper something in her ear but didn't get the chance as Karin's hand came flying and slapped him, literally, across the room. Infact, she slapped him _so hard_ that when he crashed into the wall, he left a dent in it. Slowly, the princely host slid down the wall with shear and utmost fear etched on his face and landed on his head, his butt was up in the air.

They all stared in shock. Seconds passed, no one dared to utter a word.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

All of the fangirls miraculously came back to life and got up, cracking their knuckles. Iyami looked around and saw them surrounding her and Karin. Mouri-sempai walked past Iyami and stopped in back of the blonde that just slapped the other blonde.

Slowly, Karin turned around and looked up at the shadow that was staring down at her. "We'll settle this outside," the black haired host said before turning around and walking past Iyami. "You too," he said in a low whisper to the brunette who's eyes then widened and then she whipped around to look at him, but only saw the back of his taunt form.

Mouri walked out of the door and shut it quietly. A few moments passed before Iyami turned around and helped Karin up, smiling at her. "Let's do our best," the brunette whispered to the blonde, who then nodded after widening her eyes in somewhat surprise. The two walked out the door, and after a minute of silence, everyone else in the host club except the hosts ran out of the door themselves, leaving the host club members, and the "prince" who was weeping in a corner, in the now silent room.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

The trembling of the floor only increased as the fangirls closed in on the three's location. _They're _that_ upset?_ The blonde thought as the fangirls suddenly came into view. She didn't have time to think anymore because Iyami grabbed her collar once again and began running. Karin was like a flag flying in the wind as Haruhi ran with the two.

And _this_ is only the beginning of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sandy: Two chapters in one day ._.;<strong>

**Karin: hey im at your house today so we could get more done oAo**

**Sandy: True oAo but...**

**Karin: What?...**

**Sandy:...I'M GETTING SPIRIT HOST OVERLOAD O_O; -dies-**

**Karin:...well, since sandy's dead, I'll say it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OwO**


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of two pairs of feet quickly running through the hallway filled the empty air for a brief moment, before the herd of angry fangirls ran through where the three were moments ago. Haruhi, Iyami, and the girl she was dragging like a flag behind her, Karin, were running like there was no tomorrow. Fangirls are so aggressive these days…

The brunette hostess and the brunette school girl both looked back to see them savage fangirls still chasing them. Haruhi got a look of panic on her face and doubled her efforts to get away from them by running at full speed now, leaving the fighting duo literally, "in the wind".

"Don't leave us behind~," The blue eyed brunette wailed as her and the blonde she was dragging were swept off their feet and were blown like a piece of paper towards the fangirl army. They had tears of fear and the words "Mommy, I'm scared" written all over their faces. Just like that, they flew in the breeze that Haruhi ever so kindly created by leaving them behind.

The two floated down to the ground right before the fangirl herd rounded the corner of the hallway and started running down the one that the fighting duo was on. Iyami and Karin immediately popped up from their paper-like form and looked behind them. The sight of the demonic fangirls nearly made the two girls jump out of their skins and they hightailed it. Coincidentally, they just _happen _to run into Haruhi, who was running frankly just as fast as they were.

The brunette host dropped back and grabbed both Iyami and Karin by their collars before jerking them through the doorway. Both winced as they landed on the floor, butt first. But they shortly after, the duo opened their eyes and then they realized _it_. They were back at Music Room #3!

_How ironic,_ Karin thought as she brushed off the dirt from her pants as she stood up.

"Ah, the irony," Karin somewhat sang as she stood up, looking up at the ceiling, which was dimly lit due to the fangirls suddenly barging out of there.

"Haha," the blonde laughed sarcastically as she somewhat glared at Iyami, who playfully smirked back. Haruhi then sighed, leaning on the door while the loud stampede passed by the room. "Haruhi." The brunette host looked up at Karin and Iyami, who were now smiling at her.

"Thanks," the two both said in unison with small smiles on their faces. The brown eyed host couldn't help but smile back as she straightened up and began walking over towards them.

"Now, if you'll kindly follow me," she said, walking past the two on the red strip of expensive carpet that led into the dark, still in her Mafia outfit with her hat at hand. Curiously, the two female students followed. But what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. It was _Tamaki_, with the rest of the Host Club, except Mouri-sempai, sitting on a table, gangster style.

Both the girls turned to stone and fell backwards, landing spine first on the carpet. _We're so dead,_ was the only coherent thought that went through their minds as they keeled over like eighty year old men.

* * *

><p>The twins sat with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes as they watched Tamaki sit in front of Karin, smirking slightly. Kyouya-sempai watched with intrigue as the scene dragged out. Karin was looking at her lap, refusing to look at Tamaki, which made his smirk grow slightly bigger.<p>

"So the little birdie's finally returned to the nest," the blonde host spoke, breaking the spectator silence that was in the host club room. The blonde female frowned at this.

"Alright already! I apologize. Sheeesh," the brown eyed girl spoke, looking over to her left where Iyami was. As usual, the brunette was smirking like crazy. Karin mouthed "I hate you" to her, but her blue eyed friend kept snickering away.

"Well then, since you apologize, you're free to do as you wish," Tamaki spoke, looking down at her like she was a pesant and he was a king. Well, he kinda was, so you can't really blame him. But what Mr. Suou didn't know was that he said the absolute _wrong_ thing to say at the moment.

"As I wish?" she parroted in an angry tone. The hosts gulped. _Oh boy, here we go again…_ "DO I LOOK LIKE I'M POOR TO YOU?" _WHAM!_

Karin stormed out of the room, leaving a badly beaten up Tamaki Suou with Iyami in tow. Kyouya smirked to himself. It's a shame that he was the only one besides Haruhi and Iyami that knew exactly _why_ and _how_ she's here in the school. And that he could use that against her in the future…

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CHAPTER UP 8D<strong>

**Will be posting more soon hopefully! :D**

**LATER!**

**-Sandy**

**P.S I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER FANFICS! I PROMISE OAO! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh, did he have to go that far with the insult?" the blond pouted as she walked down the hall alongside Iyami.

"That's Tamaki for you. Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut his mouth," replied the brunette. Karin just sighed.

"He needs to be thought a lesson in respect," she said in an annoyed tone. The final bell of the day rung out as the fighting duo walked down the hall.

"See you tomorrow Karin." said Iyami.

"Yeah see ya Iyami." replied Karin. The two went their separate ways and went home for the day. _I know what will teach Tamaki a lesson, _the blond thought as she evil smiled to herself.

Karin got home for the night and went up to her room with the excuse of homework to be done. _That idiot will respect me after this. He deserves to be hexed!_"The wicked blond thought as she started to craft a hitogata after each stroke of carving the wood Karin stated calming down.

"Why am I doing this?" the girl thought out loud. She then thought. _Should I do this I don't think Tamaki meant to insult me._ Confused on what to do the blond opens the locket around her neck looks at the picture of her brother and whispers "What should I do, Takashi? I need your advice,"

***FLASHBACK***

_What could be taking Takashi? He said he was going to pick me up after his kendo meeting_, wondered Karin. _I'm going to try calling him the meeting must be running late today_, the first year middle schooler thought and took out her cell phone and tried to call her older brother, but there was no answer, just the voicemail saying, "Hi you have reached Takashi Hiyakawa. I can't get to the phone now, so please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you when I can."

_This is not a good sign_, thought Karin and left a message saying "Brother, where are you? I have been standing where you told me to be for a half hour. Where are you?" The blond stood there for another twenty minutes getting more concerned each passing second. She then got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize. She picked up.

"Hello?"Said Karin in confusion.

"K-Karin!" said a panicked voice on the other end.

"Katio, what's wrong?" she said recognizing the voice on the other line.

"It's Takashi, he's hurt!" Karin replied panicked.

"W-what how?" the blonde asked. She couldn't believe it.

"He was crossing the street when an idiot ran a red light and didn't see him. He was hit strait on!" Katio explained with panic in his voice.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" asked the panic struck girl.

"Yes me and Ryoku both did" replied Katio

"Where are you guys now?" the teenage girl inquired.

"At the hospital. We already said something to your parents. Your father should come and get you," said Katio

"Alright," Karin spoke. "I see his car pulling up now. I'll talk with you when I get there."

"Get in, Karin" said the blonde's father when he pulled up.

"Right!"Said the blond nodding and got in. Her father drove the two to the hospital. Karin prayed to herself "Please let Takashi be ok" over and over under her breath.

When the two arrived Karin rushed right to Takashi's side and he opened his eyes slightly "K-Karin?" Takashi said his voice shaking

"Takashi" Karin said tearing.

Takashi moved his arm so he could touch her face "Be strong for me Karin…" and those where his final words before he closed his eyes for the last time. His arm fell limp and Karin widened her brown orbs.

"T-Takashi?" she asked. _This isn't happening_, she thought.

No responce.

She cried harder. "TAKASHI!" she screamed as she sobbed on her brother's corpse.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"Takashi…," the blond said tearing then thought I will séance his spirit to talk with him". Later that night when everyone else in the house was asleep, the girl set up a spirit board, a circle of candles and placed her hand on the board. Karin closed her eyes.

"I call up in to the heavens to speak with the spirits," she spoke. The candles blew out, but Karin kept her eyes shut. "I wish to speak to my dead brother, Takashi." Unfortunately, her prayer was not answered. An evil spirit took this opportunity to take over her. It did so, and when the blonde opened her eyes, they were not their usual chocolate brown orbs. Her eyes were blood red. And thus began the hauntings of the Ouran High School for the filthy rich.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! DONE OwO<strong>

**This time, TheLegendaryBlueKitty or Karin took a crack at it. I basicly edited to make it sound better**

**Hope you peep enjoy! :D**

**R/R, Fave and all please!**

**-Karin & Sandy**


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki sat at his usual couch sipping commoner's coffee with Haruhi standing nearby holding a tray with a coffee pot on it. The twins then strolled up to him in their Cosplay outfits of Ichiru and Zero Kiryu from Vampire Knight. The theme of the day was as you guessed: Cosplay. Tamaki was cosplaying as America from Hetalia: Axis powers while Haruhi cosplayed as Yuuki from Vampire Knight.

The cosplaying blonde finished his sip and looked up at the twins, blinking at them.

"We think you should apologize to Karin," the two cosplaying twins spoke. Tamaki mentally turned to stone but only choked on his drink. He flailed his arms and rolled on the couch like a crying little kid while he tried to breathe. His face was turning bluer by the second.

The narcissistic, cosplaying blonde then sighed and looked up at the twins who were eying him curiously, along with Haruhi. "Now why on Earth would I want to do _that_?" he asked.

The three standing near him frowned at him but then turned around when they heard the door being kicked down. It was Karin, and she walked into the room like she owned the place while holding her bag over her shoulder and Iyami following her.

The four blinked at the two. Iyami was eyeing her friend curiously while she looked down at the "Princely" host with an emotionless look on her face. Her brown eyes were tinted an ever so slightly crimson red. She then smirked. The cosplaying hosts gulped while Karin's brunette friend held her look.

_Just what has gotten into her?_ The blue eyed brunette thought as she stared at Karin's face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the blonde female said in a seductive tone, looking straight at Tamaki. "A cute cosplayed America." and sits next to the blue eyed blonde host. "America is my favorite Hetalia: Axis powers character, you know" Karin moves closer to him and slips something under the couch cousins, but gets back up. "I'll be back when the host club is open, my sweet prince," the brown eyed blonde then winked at him before walking off.

_What is with her?_ Tamaki thought as he stared at the blonde female walk out of the room and off to her first class.

Iyami stayed behind a few moments more before excusing herself and running off to catch up to her friend. _ Something's not right here_, the brunette thought as she caught up with Karin. "Are you feeling alright Karin?" Iyami asked.

Karin looked back at her friend" I feel fine Iyami. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

Iyami just replied "Nothing, Karin." The two girls then went to class, but the brunette

_She is not acting herself… and what is with the tint of red in her eyes? _The brunette thought to herself as the two girls were walking towards Music Room #3.

"Iyami," a voice called out behind the blue eyed brunette. She turned around to see Kyouya-sempai behind her, leaning up against the wall to the right of the door. "There's something I want to talk to you about." Iyami stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly and walking over to where he was.

"What is it, Kyouya-sempai?" the teenage brunette asked, blinking wide eyed at him. The black haired boy sighed and adjusted his glasses before looking down at her again.

"Your friend, Karin Hiyakawa, does she always act like this?" he asked. Iyami shook her head.

"No, she doesn't," the girl answered. The boy nodded.

"Did anything happen that would cause this to happen?" Kyouya asked. Once again, the brunette shook her head.

"Not that I know of," she answered. He looked at her and silently asked her to continue on. She must have heard him because she spoke again. "Her brother died when we were in middle school. But even then, she didn't act like this…" there was a long pause before Iyami looked up at him. "What do _you_ think is wrong with her?" she asked.

Kyouya widened his eyes slightly but then smirked slightly, readjusting his glasses. "That will be all, Miss Hino," he said as he walked through the double doors of the music room, only to intrude on Karin flirting with Tamaki…_again._

"Hello my sweet prince," Karin said in a seductive tone, smirking slightly as she sat down next to the blonde host and leaned next to him.

"W-What are you doing?" the host asked nervously as the blond girl leaned by the "king" host.

Karin leaned closer and whispered "Sorry for yesterday," seductively in his ear. Tamaki shivered slightly, but was still looking at her like he was a nervous wreck, which he was "What's wrong, my prince? You seem tense" the blond asked seductively.

"I-it's nothing," the blonde host replied trying to keep his composure, but on the inside, he was yelling for his mother to help him.

"It doesn't seem that way to me," the brown eyed girl said seductively "Now tell me, what's wrong?" the blonde girl said, trying to calm the "kingly" host down looking him in his blue eyes with her concerned brown ones.

"I told you, it's nothing," the host replied looking away from the brown eyed blond blushing slightly.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked once more as she leaned close to him, placing her hand on his cheek. The blonde host sweat dropped mentally screaming "Help me!" as the crimson eyed girl leaned in to lay a kiss on the host's cheek, but before that happened the girls eyes flashed a deep red and turned back to their chocolate brown

"Ow, my head," the blonde girl hissed under her breath. The blond looked up seeing everyone's eyes locked on her and smiled sheepishly and quickly left the room without another word a few moments of silence passed by then one of the twin hosts spoke "ok yesterday she can't stand him today she hits on him I don't get it"

"Same here no girl can have that fast of a change of heart" replied his brother as the two exchanged a confused look

"I don't know the heart of a girl is something us guys sometimes will never understand" said Kyouya as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"I guess we can look at it from that perspective "the red head twins replied simultaneously

_Nice cover Kyouya-sempai it will take a while for the others to grasp what could truly be going on. _Iyami thought to herself the brunette excused herself and went to her next class the rest of the day went on uneventful the bell for classes to be over for the day rang out "Sigh another day of walking home " the blond pouted

"Need a ride?" Iyami offered Karin smiling slightly

"Yes please. Thank you, Iyami," the blond replied happily.

"Follow me then. We're taking the limo that dropped me off today," the brunette said casually as she showed the way for her friend.

_Ok a limo to school. I will never get use to the perks of the rich,_ the blond thought with a slightly shocked expression .

"Come on, let's get in, Karin," the blue eyed girl called to her friend.

"Coming, Iyami," the blond replied as she got in the expensive limonene as the two got in the car as Iyami's phone rang .

"Oh that's my phone," Iyami spoke as she got it out of her pocket to see who it was.

"Who is it?" Karin asked as she leaned over towards Iyami, who was looking at the caller ID.

"It's Mai!" The brunette replied happily as she opened her phone to answer the call.

"Mai, no way! I haven't talked to her since I transferred to Ouran academy !I hope she's doing well!" Karin exclaimed and her blue eyed friend nodded before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Mai! how are you?" Iyami asked happily into the phone.

"I'm fine," the brunette on the other end of the line replied. "Just busy, but that's all. How are you guys doing?" Mai turned the conversation towards Iyami and Karin now.

"I'm fine, and so is Karin," Iyami replied smiling. Karin then began to reach over Iyami for the phone.

"Give me the phone, Iyami~," the blonde whined as she flailed her arm for said object of communicating in particular. The brunette didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned more towards the right, away from her sister like friend. Mai heard what was going on and smiled sheepishly while a sweat dropping slightly.

"Iyami~," Karin whined and this time pounced on said teenager. The brunette let out a yelp and the blue cellphone went flying into the air, landing on the other side of the car underneath one of the leather seats.

"Guys?" Mai's voice spoke through the device when she heard grunts of pain, yelps, and fists colliding in the background. It was a few moments before she heard the phone being picked up and heard panting.

"Sorry, Mai. Iyami wouldn't _share,_" Karin spoke into her friend's phone.

"Karin! Give that back!" Mai heard Iyami's voice in the background and smiled sheepishly, once again sweat dropping.

"AH!" Karin yelled into the phone as Iyami tackled her in the limo. The phone once again went tumbling in the car, this time closer towards the end of the mini sitting room. Both of the girls looked up to see the cellphone bounce along the fine carpet of the floor by the seat at the end of the passenger's area. Iyami(without using full force) kicked Karin off of her and crawled towards her rightful property.

Karin grabbed Iyami by the foot and pulled her back. Yet another cat fight between the two over the phone ensued. "Uhh, guys?" the brunette assistant on the other end of the line asked as she once again heard her two friends trying to kill each other. "You know, I can still hear you, right?"

The two paused for a moment, looking at the phone, then back at each other before wrestling again. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT THE BLOODY THING ON SPEAKER!" Mai screamed into the phone, causing Lin to come out of his office to see why Mai was yelling into the phone. After staring for a moment, he went back inside. Naru also raised an eyebrow, but then shook his head and went back to reading.

"…oh," both of the girls said and then there was a click.

"Can you hear us now?" The brunette in the limo asked into the phone.

"Yeah," Mai replied. It was then that an elderly woman walked in. "Sorry guys, I have to go now. I'll call you guys later! Bye!" and with that, Mai hung up, leaving both girls in the expensive car to only to stare at the intimate object.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO FOLKS! 8D<strong>

**HERE'S CHAPTER 7!**

**And SPR FINALLY GETS INTRODUCED! (i know -gets shot by angry readers)**

**I'm sorry! ;w;**

**Anyways, I hope you people like this chapter! Karin-chan aka TheLegendaryBlueKitty helped write some of this! :D**

**Later Peeps! -does peace sign-**

**.Sandy & Karin **


	8. Chapter 8

"…and you didn't tell me this, _why?"_ Mai barked into the phone. The time was 7:45. Fifteen more minutes and the brunette would be free from her _evil_ boss. Since she had the time after the interview with the old lady who worked as a maid at the Ouran Academy for the "filthy rich" as she would put it, she decided to call her two best friends again. This time, however, the call wasn't as pleasant as the previous one.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Iyami spoke into the phone, glancing at Karin, who was sitting on the sofa next to her that was in front of the fire.

"_I don't know what you're talking about,_" the brunette on the other end of the line parroted mockingly. "Lady, THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR THREE WEEKS!" she more or less screamed into the phone, making Iyami pull the phone away from her ear, cringing slightly.

Karin could even hear her from where she was sitting and she felt her stomach do a flip out of pure fear. The blonde sighed and tried to regain her composure.

"Mai, what would it take to convince-"

"I don't like it when people withhold information from me."

"But-"

"Neeh~,"

"Mai-"

"I SAID "NEEH~!"

"MAI GODDAMMIT WHAT WOULD-…she hung up." Iyami blinked at Karin when she heard the click on the other end and then she looked at Karin.

* * *

><p>Mai was twitching her right eyebrow with her eyes shut when she heard a <em>CLICK<em> on the line.

"Hello…Iyami?" it was then that someone all too _familiar_ cleared their throat. The brunette assistant looked up, only to see her narcissistic boss glaring down at her with his finger on the button. _Why you…!_

"Even though you get off at work in ten minutes, Mai, you still work for _me_. Now, do something productive and finish the paper work," Naru spoke, and if you knew him well, you could hear the amusement in his voice as he watched steam come out of Mai's ears, her teeth gritted and her fist clenched around the receiver, _tightly_. Her face was also a dark shade of red.

After hearing nothing in response, Naru also added, "May I remind you as to who signs your paychecks?" His lips then curled up into a smirk and Mai stood up, slamming her palms onto her desk top.

"In case you haven't seen, I'M ALREADY DONE, YOU NARCISSISTIC JERK!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs, causing Naru to flinch both physically and mentally. It was then that the door knocked and the bickering couple both turned their heads towards the door. "I'll get it," the brunette groaned as she got up and walked around her desk towards the door.

Once again, the narcissist smirked, thinking of a way to get payback for the recent events that just transpired. Mai sighed as she stopped inches from the door before grabbing the door handle and turning it before pulling the door back. The figure standing in the doorway was none other than the Ouran High School Host Club's financial manager; Ootori Kyouya, which both Mai and Naru would have yet to find out.

The dark haired man standing in the doorway with glasses on then looked up from his cellphone when he saw the door being opened from his peripheral vision. "I'm Ootori Kyouya," he introduced himself. "I'm here to speak with Shibuya Kazuya about a possible case."

Mai then stepped aside and the host walked in. The brunette eyed him. She noticed the logo on the uniform he was wearing and thought; _He must come from a wealthy family. Ouran high school is impossible to get into unless you're one of the good ol' boys._

Kyouya sat down on the couch that was opposite of the black haired narcissist that was sitting across him with his (handy, dandy, (_lol_)) notebook at hand. And thus, the interview began.

* * *

><p>"Later, Iyami!"<p>

"Bye, Karin!" The blue eyed brunette shouted from the limo window as the vehicle drove off, leaving the blonde at her house. Karin sighed as she took out her house key and entered the now vacant house. The blonde went straight to her room and plopped down onto her bed, dropping her bag somewhere in her room in the process.

Karin closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the sheets. Just as she was about to fall asleep…

_**You're mine…~**_

Karin shot her eyes open. They were scarlet red, and a wicked grin was plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Miinna~ :3<strong>

**Here's chapter 8! :D**

**Feedback appreciated**

**GTG for now biatches~ ;D**

**Later!**

**~Sandy**


	9. Chapter 9

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of footsteps filled the hallway as the students that were busy gossiping only moments ago fell silent as they stared. Karin walked down the aisle, holding her bag over her shoulder; eyes tinted red and expressed boredom as she walked in her khaki uniform and blue short- sleeve shirt that was collared. The blonde's hair was swaying as she strode down the red carpet. Even Iyami was staring at her like she had two heads on her person.

The host club door then slammed opened and all eyes went up to look at the entrance to the room. Tamaki gulped. It was _her_ again.

Karin smirked in amusement at the scene "At last, I can be with my sweet prince once more," the blonde devilishly giggled as she kept heading towards Tamaki who had a get me the heck out of here expression painted on his face. "Something the matter?" the blonde asked her blonde king like host as she strode like a model towards Tamaki.

Iyami went in front of Karin ."Leave Tamaki alone, Karin. Can't you see your freaking him out?" she whispered harshly into her friend's ear

"What? Can't a girl have a little fun once in a while?" Karin just said as a reply like she didn't have a care in the world and kept moving forward.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand rested on both Karin and Iyami's shoulders. "Knock, knock," a long forgotten voice spoke behind them. Then once again Karin's eyes flashed a deep crimson red and back to their deep chocolate brown.

Both girls' faces brightened up as they heard the voice. They recognized it almost instantaneously. "Who's there?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Taniyama Mai~," Mai sang teasingly. Her two best friends then turned around, their eyes dilating as they saw her face before hugging her. Mai laughed. She missed them, and they missed her as well. A red haired woman then stuck her head through the door that was left slightly ajar.

"Mai," the ruby spoke loudly.

"Hn?" Mai replied as she turned around to look at her co-worker. Iyami and Karin picked up their heads and stared at the woman.

"Do you know them?"

"It's kind of obvious since I'm hugging them, Ayako," the brunette retorted, smiling.

"Yeah the two of us have known Mai since middle school "Karin piped up with a huge smile on her face then followed by a smack on the back of the head.

"Ow~" the blonde looked up at the long haired brunette and glared at her.

Mai stifled a giggle by biting her lips, but the amusement she saw from this was clearly displayed on her face.

"Karin where are your manners you should at least introduce your first" spoke Iyami slightly annoyed.

"I'm Karin Hiyakawa," said the blonde.

"And I'm Iyami Hino, "said the brunette.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," the two said at the same time smiling.

"The pleasure is mine," Ayako responded while sweat dropping slightly.

"Mai, save the reunions for later and come help set up the equipment," an all too familiar voice that Mai did _not_ want to hear at the moment as a tall, dark haired male with blue eyes walked into the room with an emotionless expression on his face. The brown eyed brunette's right eye twitched.

"CAN'T YOU GIVE ME ONE MINUTE NARU?" Mai countered "I haven't seen my friends in over two years so can't you give me a break, you narcissistic jerk?"

It was faint, but if one looked carefully enough, they would see a small smirk on his mouth as he looked down at the flustered brunette. "I don't pay you to socialize on the job, Mai. Do it on your own free time," the black haired narcissist replied bluntly before walking off, smirking more.

Mai gritted her teeth and groaned before she stomped her foot down on the ground and got into a "fighting stance". "NARU, YOU JERK!"

Said teenage boy smirked and bit his lips to keep himself from chuckling as he walked away and over to Tamaki.

"Geez, what the heck is his PROBLEM?" Mai barked. Just as she was about to take another step, Iyami came up behind her and grabbed her, trapping her where she stood. "O-Oi! Iyami-chan~!"

"Don't, Mai! The last time you were like this-,"

"I know, I know."

"Good." Iyami let the short haired brunette go.

"Last time she was like that what?" A dirty blonde monk asked as he walked up to the three girls.

Pause.

Karin and Iyami's faces brightened up immediately.

Bou-san blinked at the two in a confused manner.

"OMG, IT'S BOU-SAN~!" the two fangirls then bolted after him.

"Crap. Fangirls," said admired bassist grumbled slightly before taking off in a dash.

Mai watched the scene while sweat dropping. "Ah, good ol' times."

"Bou-san~! We love you~!" Both of the teenage girls then jumped up and pounced on him in more of a back breaking glomp than anything else. The male adult then repeatidly pounded his fists on the marble, tile floor.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP~."

"Well, this is amusing," a voice behind Mai spoke. It was smooth and velvety, almost like dark chocolate. The brunette turned around to see Kyouya-sempai behind her watching the scene as well with an amused smile on his face.

Two orange-haired twins then appeared in front of her; Arms linked and them slouching over slightly with apparent smirks on their faces. "Shall we interfere, Princess?" they both asked in unison.

Mai's face flushed, but then she smirked. "Nah, I'll take care of this." She then started to walk over to the three with the third portraying the part of the victim desperate to get away. "Thanks though,"

In chibi form now, as the two girls assaulted the guitarist, Mai slid over and picked up both Iyami and Karin by the back of their collared shirts. The two blinked a few times before looking down at the brunette with the vice grip on their shirts.

Mai then dropped them and they hit the floor with a loud _THUD._ This caused Naru to look away from the blonde prince he was interviewing to look at the scene before him.

"We over did it, didn't we?" the two both groaned out as they lied on their stomachs sweat dropping with closed eyes. Mai sighed, taking in a big breath of air.

Both Iyami and Karin stood up, which was a big mistake.

"YA THINK? YOU KNOCKED THE POOR GUY OUT! GEEZ, I'M HERE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY ACTING CRAZY! YOU GUYS NEED TO GET A MENTAL EVALUATION! HOW MANY SCREWS LOOSENED UP IN YOUR BRAIN SINCE I LEFT?"

Both girls then flew into the wall across the room, and everyone was dead silent. Naru sighed in exasperation with his eyes closed.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star~," the "unconscious" monk sang like a dying cat as his eyes swirled and fangirls running around his head were in his field of view.

* * *

><p><strong>YOOOO! 8D<strong>

**Here's chapter nine x3**

**You can thank random moments popping up in my head for inspiration xD**

**-points to Kitty-chan- o3o**

**Kitty-chan: owo**

**Sandy-chan and Kitty-chan: REVIEW~ 8DDDD**

**Jane~ o3o**

**Mai: When the hell do we even transform into-**

**Sandy-chan: -covers mai's mouth-**

**Kitty-chan & Sandy-chan: ****NO SPOILERS D:**

**Iyami: Naru's Hot~ *^***

**Mai:-glares at Iyami-**

**Iyami: ;D**

**Karin: Brown-san kawaii~ *A***

**Mai & Iyami: :'D**


	10. Chapter 10

**During the Past 5 Minutes:**

* * *

><p>Mai was now currently trying to pull Karin out of the wall. No luck.<p>

"Ow, ow, OW! This is _not_ working!" the blonde yelled at the brunette that got her stuck in the wall in the first place. The host club customers were now watching the scene in both amusement…and in fright.

"Hmmm." Mai pondered a moment as to how to get both of them out of the wall.

"Mai, how the hell did you do that?" Ayako asked the brunette as she walked over. Mai ignored her as she thought up a solution.

"This? This is _normal_ for her," Karin informed the red haired woman, whose eyes widened at the newly gathered information.

"Ah, I got it!" Mai yelled while slamming her fist down on her open palm before smirking. Both Iyami and Karin gulped as the brown eyed brunette cracked her knuckles. "In three seconds, you both will be out of this predicament!"

"Oh God." Both of girls murmured as they saw Mai backing up slightly.

"One, two…" The brunette wound her arm back. "THREE!" the brunette medium hit the wall and out popped Iyami and Karin…along with the dent that the two created!

"Woah…ahhhhh!" both girls screamed as they were thrown into the air.

The rest of the people in the room sweat dropped while gawkily stared at the trio. Naru just blinked like he saw something that wasn't physically possible, which in his book, it _was_.

* * *

><p>"W-what the heck happened…ugh my head," Monk groaned as he regained conciseness. "…AHH!" The monk then sprang up in a fighting stance, frantically looking from one direction to the other. "Where are they?" the dirty blond questioned and then looked forward and flinched. "Oh god, not again!" He had his arms up in a guarded stance as his eye and hands twitched, but to Bou- sans surprise the two fan girls bowed in front of him.<p>

"Gomenasai, Bou-san, we did not mean to act that way it's just-"

"The two of them have never been to one of your concerts, so meeting you here in person is their dream come true," Mai explained bluntly making the brunette and blonde turn chibi, sweat dropping and twiddling their fingers. The monk then blinked at the two girls stunned.

"Yeah, that sums up everything" the two fan girl's reply rubbing the back of their heads nervously.

"Honestly, I expected Iyami to do this, but you Karin? I could see you doing this to one of your favorite paranormal book authors," the brown eyed brunette commented. Karin's face turned a deep shade of crimson in surprise, but then her face changed back to normal…except for the apparent frown on her face and her left eye twitching.

"SHUT UP, MAI!" the blonde yelled, but then blushed slightly and turned chibi along with Mai and whispered in her ear, "People here don't know I'm into the paranormal, and I want to keep it that way!"

"Ah," the brunette answered, laughing slightly.

"MAI!" the black haired narcissist yelled from across the room, making the brunette medium nearly jump out of her skin.

"CAN IT, NARU! I'M COMING!" Mai yelled back and then stomped over like a little kid having a temper tantrum. Iyami and Karin sweat dropped nervously while smiling sheepishly as they watched the scene unfold. Across the room, it could be seen that Mai was yelling at her boss, _again_. He merely smirked and made a witty come back, leaving the girl flustered, annoyed, and nervous all at the same time.

Confident that he won, Naru walked away smirking, possible even _grinning_. Oh, how he loved to tease his assistant.

"Pst, Karin," Iyami whispered while a hand cupped her mouth

"Hn?" The blonde replied as she turned her head to look at her brown haired companion.

"You know what Rule # 12* is, right?" the blue eyed girl whispered, smirking slightly.

Karin widened her eyes before she smirked and then nodded.

"Well, Mai's having a problem remembering it," Iyami whispered, now un-cupping her mouth and made a gesture towards Mai by bowing like a butler. "Shall we remind her?" she asked aloud.

"Yes, we shall."

Karin linked arms with Iyami before they took a flash step and appeared behind Mai, who was carrying a file at the moment across her chest.

The two grinned devilishly at each other before yelling, "HEY, MAI!"

Said brunette jumped and dropped the file before turning around to face the mischievous pair.

"H-Hai?" she replied a little shaken up. Her eye was twitching and she looked like a deranged cat at the moment, only missing the cat tail and ears.

"You remember Rule 12, right?" they both asked before they split, circling her on either side before they linked arms once more, facing Mai while standing in front of her.

Mai blinked a few times before she nodded and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

The two then leaned forward so that they were inches from touching the assistant's face.

"Because apparently, you like Naru~," they both sang teasingly. Mai's face lit up like a Christmas light on a tree. Red. Pure, scarlet red. Mai put her hands on either side of her face and was at a loss for words. "I-I-I-I…AHHHHH~!"

By this time, the host club cleared out its customers due to the possibility of violence (which was high. _Very_ high). The SPR members then looked over and saw Mai flailing her arms like she was trying to fly as she ran about the room. "I don't like that narcissistic jerk!" she whined as she ran, but it did her no good.

"Then why are you breaking Rule 12?" the two girls that were _supposed_ to be her friends retorted back at her.

"I'm not going out-"

"Liar."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"What's going on here?" the stern voice of Mai's boyfriend Naru cut through the air like a knife. Everyone froze. Karin and Iyami blinked before Iyami looked Karin's way and smirked. Kari saw this and smirked back. Once again, they linked arms and took a flash step to appear behind Naru.

"So, Naru, do _you_ know what Rule 12 is?" the blonde and brunette girl both asked at the same time. The black clad teen's indigo eyes widened slightly at this and he turned around. There was no one there.

"Hmm?" they both were now in back of Naru where he was standing straight moments ago. The narcissus looked over his shoulder before slowly turning around.

"Rule 12?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at this.

The Deadly Tag Team's eyes went wide with disbelief at this. "Mai never told you?" the two inquired once again. Silence. Naru didn't even bother replying to something so _childish_ in his book. The two girls then looked to their right and stared at the assistant that was inquired about. "Then I guess we should explain…or better yet, _Mai_ should explain." The two then grinned devilishly before they took another flash step to and from where Mai was, bringing her with them.

"Mai, care to explain," the brunette started; "-What Rule 12 is?" the blonde finished. Mai's face became one of a person who didn't know what the hell was going on. She then looked at Naru, who was staring at her with an eyebrow raised still. A small smirk was apparently visible on his lips. This, as always, caused Mai to turn three different shades of red. "Well are you going to explain or not?" the two girls questioned the brunette medium. "Because if you don't, we would be happy to," the two said devilishly but the brunette just remained silent her face turning a deeper shade of red. "I guess we have no choice," the two girls took a stance pointing on finger in the air "Rule 12 never date a co-worker."

"Never date a co-worker, why does this sound familiar?" one of the hosts pondered.

"Ah, so someone here has seen NCIS, "the girls said in unison looking over at Tamaki with pleased looks in their eyes, also smiling.

"NCIS, what's that?" The faved guitarist asked confusion. The two girls eyes widened in disbelief.

"You mean to tell us Mai never explained NCIS to you guys," the blonde and brunette spoke in shock slightly glaring at Mai who was still trying to wrap her head around one what was going on.

"N-no I never did but-"

"Hush, child!" but two girls didn't realize they said the wrong thing once _again._

"Did you guys just tell me to shut up?" Mai asked demandingly cracking her knuckles and her eye was twitching.

"Oh God, she snapped out of it. Let's get out of here!" the two girls said as they try and make a desperate dash for the door. But as always, Karin got caught by her collar of her shirt by Mai. To Karin's surprise Mai got a hold of Iyami as well.

"Gah! How do you stand this, Karin?" the blue eye brunette asked the blonde between gags.

"I got use to this from the countless time you and Mai did this to me," the brown eyed girl replied not gagging as much as Iyami.

"You know to show respect your leader!" Mai shouted as she went to throw the two across the room with this the two girls eyes lit up with panic at the thought. But they were once again cut off by Naru's voice sharply cutting thought the air once again.

"That's enough, Mai. Let them go!" As if she was a dog, Mai heeded Naru's command dropping the two girls to the floor; leaving the two girls there in a daze swirled eye look like a knocked out Pokémon with Honey-sempai raising the k. flag saying,

"Round one goes to Mai-Chan~!" with that the host club couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene before them.

_We were lucky this time…_ was the only thought going thought the two girls heads as they laid there, half conscious.

_Leader, I wonder what Mai meant by that…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonus Note*<br>Rule 12 is from a hit TV drama over here called NCIS  
>It means never date a co-worker o3o;<em>**

**_ANYWAYS_**

**Thanks for reading~ :3**

**Karin: Yo~ :3**

**Iyami: Hey~ ;D**

**Kitty-chan: Hey, I TYPED MOST OF THIS! D:**

**Sandy: You sure about that? o3o**

**Kitty-chan: FINE! MAYBE I'LL TELL THEM ABOUT WHEN THEY TRANSF-**

**Iyami and Karin:-have one hand each across Kitty-chan's mouth- NO SPOILERS! D:**

**Kitty-chan: -w-'**

**Mai and Sandy: Yay popcorn :3 -munches on popcorn-**


	11. Chapter 11

"…So wait, run that by us one more time, will ya?" Takigawa asked, blinking wide eyed at the three girls Iyami, Karin, and Mai. The brunette with the brown eyes of the trio sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly," Mai mumbled as she heaved. Iyami smiled nervously with Karin, who opened her eyes and smiled.

"The three of us were known as the 'Blood Stained Cherry Blossoms', or the 'Ketsueki Sutendo Sakura'," Iyami explained while she extended her pointer finger and waved it in a knowing fashion. The crowd, consisting of host members and SPR members alike, with the exception of three important people (Kyouya, Naru, and Lin), they all stared wide eyed at the group of teenage girls.

Silence. Everyone else with the exception of Karin and Mai were too stunned to talk. They all just merely stared and raised eyebrows at the girls. Iyami blinked wide eyed at them, thinking she said something inappropriate to upset them, which in a way it _was_the case.

Karin sighed. "Basically, we were a gang in school. But they would have feared me anyway, since I'm the daughter of a professional fighter." The blonde was now hooting and hollering as she laughed, making Mai and Iyami look at her with a cocked eyebrow instead of everyone else; who was about to laugh nervously and then leave the room.

"No wonder why the name 'Hiyakawa' sounded familiar," Ayako commented, snapping out of her trance as she raised a hand to her chin, looking down at the ground. Apparently, Takigawa also snapped out of it, blinking wide eyed as he leaned back, straightening his back and shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"What?" he asked, blinking slightly. Ayako then turned to look at the monk/bassist.

"Yep, my father is Chissoku Hiyakawa, one of the strongest fighters in the league." The brown eyed blonde said full of pride with a smirk playing across her face.

"You're really the daughter of Chissoku? I don't believe you," he asked skeptically looking her over.

Karin scoffed. "Oh really? And _why _would I be lying?"

"Just to get attention."

That caused a fire to start in the girl's eyes. "That's it! If you really want to fine out," the now pissed girl stated as she sat in a chair and slammed her elbow onto the table in front of her; surprisingly not hurting herself, "arm-wrestle me."

This time, it was the monk's turn to scoff. "Yeah right; I don't arm-wrestle girls," he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Mai held her hand in front of her and examined her nails. "Tch, you're such a wimp Monk, she is the weakest out of the three of us anyways."

The blonde girl gave Mai a glare for her last statement. "I resent that Taniyama," the girl growled slightly gritting her teeth then turned her attention back to Monk. "Well are you going to take me on or not," Karin questioned cracking her knuckles giving off a flame aurora around her person.

The dirty blonde bassist rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll take you on, but I'm not going easy on you," he sighed as he put his arm down on to the table grasping the blonde girl's hand with his. This made the girl smile with satisfaction, knowing this was going to be easy.

Iyami put her hand on top of the two. "Ok, go," she said quickly as she moved her hand to have them start, but it was over in under 3 seconds. The victory was followed by a sound of wood breaking in half and a shout of someone hitting the floor.

"Believe me now?," asked Karin as she stood over Monk with a devilish smirk across her face. She pulled him back up to his feet ,then there was the sound of a slow sarcastic clap. The blonde quickly turned her head and saw none other than the manager of the host club, Ootori Kyouya, with a displeased expression.

"That was an amazing feat, Miss Hiyakawa, but I don't appreciate that you broke one of the clubs tables." He said with a cynical tone looking her over with cold calculating eyes this made the brown eyed girl sweat drop.

"Um, how much is the replacement going to be?" Karin asked nervously, knowing she was going to end up having to paying some large amount of money for the table to be replaced.

"300,000 Yen; the table is solid mahogany oak imported from England," the dark haired host replied with the same cold tone, hearing that made the brown eyed blonde do a double take.

_My family can't afford that!_ She thought wide eyed then saw the curious gaze of the other host club members settle on her. She decided to put up a straight face. "I'll have the money at the end of the month, Kyouya-sempai," her voice had forced confidence to hide her shock. She desperately didn't want the others to know she couldn't pay him back because she was only at the school through a scholarship like Haruhi.

The black haired host nodded with approval adjusting his glasses "Make sure you keep your word, Miss Hiyakawa."

"I will, don't worry." Karin smiled knowingly. Meanwhile, on the inside, a chibi Karin could be seen running around frantically and pulling at her blonde hair.

"GAH! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this one?"

The blonde then sweat dropped. Boy, oh _boy_ was this a predicament to get into!

* * *

><p><strong>Forgive some of the bad grammer in this part, though I <em>did<em> look it over. My collab partner TheLegendaryBlueKitty mainly wrote this chapter, I just wrote the last 2 or 3 sentences. The reason why this hasn't been updated in so long was because of school, one and two, she's moving for Arkansas in a few days. Wish her the best! and check her out please! she has some nice stories, though DO mind the grammer. (She has ADD, but she tries, so that alone should be enough.)**

**Alright, that's it for now,  
>Both of us DO hope you've enjoyed this chapter. More will be added soon. Although, Kitty-chan starts school in August. We'll try to update soon.<strong>

**Thanks for reading,  
>Sandy and Kitty<strong>

**And reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
